The invention relates to nonadepsipeptides and methods for their preparation, as well as to their use for the production of medicaments for the treatment and/or prophylaxis of diseases, in particular bacterial infectious diseases.
The bacterial cell wall is synthesized by a number of enzymes (cell wall biosynthesis) and is essential for the survival and reproduction of microorganisms. The structure of this macromolecule, as well as the proteins involved in its synthesis, are highly conserved within the bacteria. On account of its essential nature and uniformity, cell wall biosynthesis is an ideal point of attack for novel antibiotics (D. W. Green, The bacterial cell wall as a source of antibacterial targets, Expert Opin. Ther. Targets, 2002, 6, 1-19).
Vancomycin and penicillins are inhibitors of the bacterial cell wall biosynthesis and represent successful examples of the antibiotic potency of this principle of action. They have been employed for several decades clinically for the treatment of bacterial infections, especially with Gram-positive pathogens. Owing to the growing occurrence of resistant microorganisms, e.g. methicillin-resistant staphylococci, penicillin-resistant pneumococci and vancomycin-resistant enterococci (F. Baquero, Gram-positive resistance: challenge for the development of new antibiotics, J. Antimicrob. Chemother., 1997, 39, Suppl A: 1-6; A. P. Johnson, D. M. Livermore, G. S. Tillotson, Antimicrobial susceptibility of Gram-positive bacteria: what's current, what's anticipated?, J. Hosp. Infect., 2001, (49), Suppl A: 3-11) and recently also for the first time vancomycin-resistant staphylococci (B. Goldrick, First reported case of VRSA in the United States, Am. J. Nurs., 2002, 102, 17), these substances are increasingly losing their therapeutic efficacy.
The present invention describes a novel class of cell wall biosynthesis inhibitors without cross resistances to known classes of antibiotics.
The natural product lysobactin and some derivatives are described as having antibacterial activity in U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,018. The isolation and antibacterial activity of lysobactin is also described in EP-A-196 042 and JP 01132600. WO04/099239 describes derivatives of lysobactin having antibacterial activity.
The antibacterial activity of lysobactin and katanosin A is furthermore described in O'Sullivan, J. et al., J. Antibiot. 1988, 41, 1740-1744, Bonner, D. P. et al., J. Antibiot. 1988, 41, 1745-1751, Shoji, J. et al., J. Antibiot. 1988, 41, 713-718 and Tymiak, A. A. et al., J. Org. Chem. 1989, 54, 1149-1157.